EDGEPLAY by dirtybrat in Portuguese
by Ju Martinhao
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Wikipédia define edgeplay como tipos de brincadeiras sexuais consideradas para empurrar ao limite do seguro, sadio e fé consensual. Edward & Bella são jogadores comprometidos e experientes. Isto é um instante em uma noite em seu edgeplay.
1. Chapter 1

**[THREE-SHOT] EDGEPLAY**

**Autora: dirtybrat **( http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 2189968/ dirtybrat )

**Tradutora:** Ju Martinhão

**Shipper: **Edward & Bella

**Censura: **+18

**Fic Original: Edgeplay **(http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 5613795/ 1/ Edgeplay )

**Sinopse:** Wikipédia define edgeplay como tipos de brincadeiras sexuais consideradas para empurrar ao limite do seguro, sadio e fé consensual. Edward & Bella são jogadores comprometidos e experientes. Isto é um instante em uma noite em seu edgeplay.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora: <strong>__Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à __**dirtybrat**__, a mim só pertence a tradução._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora: <strong>Esta é uma história sobre BDSM e, especificamente, edgeplay. Como tal, envolve temas com os quais você pode não estar confortável. Espero que, mesmo que você sinta que precisa parar de ler, você pule para o final. As palavras de fechamento do Edward são muito poderosas, e eu espero que você as leia e aprecie.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

"Para onde estamos indo?" Eu pergunto, nervosa.

Ele me vendou e agora estava caminhando comigo em algum lugar. Seu peito está pressionado contra as minhas costas, guiando e me movendo.

"Onde diabos eu quero que a gente vá." Ele responde. Tento conter o arrepio que repercute através do meu corpo com a sua voz de comando e presença, mas não consigo.

Eu amo isso.

Eu o amo. Necessito dele. Eu o desejo assim.

Nós paramos de repente, e eu tremo devido à temperatura neste momento. Está fodidamente frio, e eu posso apenas imaginar para onde estamos indo, mas sei melhor do que vocalizar mais sobre isso. Eu não quero ser punida hoje, eu só quero ter prazer. Prazer nas mais deliciosas maneiras; as maneiras que apenas Edward conhece e ama.

A porta se abre, um carro, eu assumo, e eu me pergunto se alguém está nos observando. Os vizinhos me notaram sendo forçada a sair de casa, meu braços presos por trás das minhas costas, lenço de seda preto sobre os meus olhos? Provavelmente não. Idiotas autocentrados.

"Sente-se." Ele comanda.

Meu pé esquerdo atira. Se estou entrando no lado do passageiro, precisarei equilibrar meu pé primeiro no chão do carro. Já fiz isso muitas vezes, então estou bem acostumada a entrar em um carro de olhos vendados. Escondo o meu sorriso ao pensar que eu sou uma puta de sorte.

A porta bate fechada ao meu lado e eu assusto. O tom da sua voz tem sido mais duro do que o normal, e eu estou preocupada. Eu suspeito que passaremos a noite fora para se divertir, mas não posso ter certeza.

Edward entra no carro sem dizer nada e começa a guiar-nos... para algum lugar.

Em cada parada, eu me pergunto se chegamos, ou estamos simplesmente em um sinal de pare? Uma luz vermelha? Pânico incha dentro de mim mais de uma vez com a idéia de que nós estamos dirigindo ao redor à luz do dia, no nosso próprio carro, onde qualquer um pode ver. Eles me reconheceriam? Eles pensariam que meu marido estava simplesmente levando a esposa para um fim de semana romântico?

Se eles soubessem.

Uma eternidade, ou talvez dez minutos, trinta, quem sabe, mais tarde, o carro desliga.

Meu corpo está parado enquanto espero, minha mente trabalhando horas extras para descobrir onde estamos. A porta do carro se abre ao meu lado e a rajada de vento frio me bate forte. Eu não estou vestida para o clima, usando uma saia muito curta, muito apertada, e uma camiseta de algodão fina que ele escolheu para mim. Minhas botas têm zero de tração no solo e eu estou grata pela sua mão enquanto ele me puxa para cima e para fora do carro, fazendo-me perder o equilíbrio ligeiramente.

Novamente, ele está atrás de mim, pressionando-me à frente. Desta vez, posso sentir a dureza do seu corpo, ele está ficando excitado. A partir daí, eu posso supor que nós não estamos indo a algum lugar público. Edward tem trabalhado muito e duro para controlar seu corpo. Muito antes de ele ser meu Dominante, ele era o submisso de outra pessoa, aperfeiçoando a arte.

Minhas mãos estão nas minhas costas de novo, punho na frente de punho, presos firmemente pelos seus dedos grandes. Meus dedos coçam para estender e agarrá-lo, sabendo pelo calor que ele está centímetros atrás de mim. A coceira não dura muito tempo, porém, quando sinto meu corpo pressionado contra uma superfície fria. Tijolo, talvez? Meus mamilos enrijecem e doem pela temperatura e a sensação. Abrir mão do sutiã significa que eles estão exatamente debaixo da minha camisa, vulneráveis aos elementos.

Edward pressionou seu pau na minha mão aberta, meu corpo raspando a construção mais forte à medida que ele empurra contra mim. Eu deixo a minha respiração sair em uma bufada quando a força do seu corpo pressiona meus pulmões a contragosto. Dentes afundam na junção do meu pescoço e corpo, fortes e necessitados. Eu quero tanto gemer, me contorcer, encontrar algum alívio, mas eu fico imóvel, deixando-o me dominar. Cada vez que ele exerce sua força sobre mim, eu mergulho um pouco mais profundo em nosso tempo juntos na minha cabeça. Eu deixo de lado a minha vida diária um pouco mais, e me torno Sua.

Chaves balançam e ouço o som de uma porta ao meu lado. Estamos em uma casa? O local de trabalho de alguém? Um clube?

Eu não ouço nada além dos nossos pés enquanto caminhamos novamente. Meus dedos nunca deixam o seu corpo, ele os colocou lá, e eu sei melhor do que retirar a minha mão. Nossos passos ecoam contra as paredes e eu sinto que, onde quer que estejamos, é um espaço aberto.

Paramos de andar, Edward mantendo uma pequena distância do meu corpo neste momento, e eu tenho que fazer força para manter a minha mão em volta do seu pau quente. Meu equilíbrio está ainda mais fora de ordem, com as mãos esticadas para trás de mim e meu centro de gravidade mudando quando paramos. Eu posso ouvi-lo fazendo algo, o farfalhar de material, o tilintar de metal, a sua leve e fodidamente deliciosa risada perversa enquanto ele prepara o que quer que ele esteja prestes a fazer para mim, comigo, por mim.

Para nós, e para ele também. O que ele faz para mim, ele faz para si mesmo. A recuperação da alegria que sinto em agradá-lo e servi-lo é onde o meu prazer é obtido. Indiretamente, na maior parte do tempo. Quando eu tenho sorte e, bem, e ele está se sentindo generoso, é quando ele oferece prazer requintado diretamente ao meu corpo. O resto do tempo, estou feliz em abrir minhas pernas, abro minha boca, deito meu corpo diante dele e sirvo.

Ele libera as minhas mãos e se afasta de mim. Minha cabeça abaixa automaticamente, olhos fechados, mesmo que eu esteja com os olhos vendados, e minhas mãos fecham juntas na minha frente. Sua pose. A que ele me ensinou. A que lhe agrada mais.

Ele cantarola levemente em aprovação antes de falar. "Você é uma boa puta. Aposto que você já está molhada e pronta para mim".

Sua mão estende entre as minhas pernas, forçando-as a separar quando faz isso, e mergulha em mim. Ele é rude, agressivo, não me sentindo para me agradar – tocando-me para agradar a si mesmo. Eu posso sentir seu dedo mexer ligeiramente e ele o tira. Eu tento não rir da analogia de mergulhar a vara no óleo que sempre vem à minha cabeça nesses momentos. Ele sabe que eu estou sempre pronta para ele, para o que quer que ele queira e precise me dar.

Sem palavras, o seu dedo está pressionando contra meus lábios, e eu abro minha boca, obedecendo ao seu pedido silencioso. Eu lambo e chupo seu dedo, lambendo meus próprios sucos, sabendo o que vai acontecer se eu não limpá-lo para a sua satisfação. De qualquer maneira, isso se tornou parte da nossa rotina da qual eu anseio. O gosto salgado só serve para me excitar mais enquanto meus pensamentos vagam.

A mão desapareceu do meu rosto e aterrissa com um forte tapa na minha bunda. Eu acho que ele ainda está atrás de mim, pelo ângulo da pele contra a minha, e só após a picada começar a diminuir posso perceber que ele puxou minha saia para cima, a surra foi diretamente na minha pele, e não sobre o tecido da saia.

"Abra suas pernas".

Obedecendo, eu movo os meus pés o que eu penso (e espero) que é a distância adequada separada. Anos jogando juntos, de olhos vendados e com visão, me ensinaram a medir os movimentos do corpo com outros métodos além de pistas visuais.

Um som de estalo no fundo e eu mordo meu lábio, agradecida por ele não pode ver o meu rosto. Esperançosamente ele não pode ver a minha cara, de qualquer maneira. O som estava atrás de mim, de modo que, a não ser que ele trouxe mais alguém, ele não deve ser capaz de ver. Ele pode ter trazido alguma outra pessoa, eu percebo, e travo um debate interno comigo sobre o que eu espero que ele queira hoje à noite. Por um lado, fico com uma emoção maior quanto mais ele me usa e me exibe, mas às vezes eu quero só ele.

Ele ainda está testando vários implementos. Eu ouvi o estalo do que eu acho que é um chicote contra algum tipo de superfície, correntes e cordas sendo enroladas, ou desenroladas, um chicote batendo contra alguma coisa. Ele está aquecendo-me, talvez aquecendo-se também, mas com cada golpe, meu ciúme cresce. _Eu_ quero ser o objeto em que ele está prestando atenção e usando.

Meu corpo estremece quando eu o sinto na proximidade de novo. Algo desliza sobre a minha cabeça, outra coisa, e posso dizer que ele está colocando uma venda melhor. Esta vai ser algo que não é publicamente aceitável, e eu tenho uma boa idéia de qual delas é da nossa coleção quando o cheiro do couro preenche o meu nariz. Também não vai escorregar, ou deslizar, durante a nossa brincadeira, e o arrepio de antecipação do que estamos prestes a começar me ultrapassa.

"Dispa-se".

Com zero hesitação, elevo a minha camisa sobre a cabeça. Minhas pernas se movem juntas e puxo a minha saia para baixo, retirando-a do meu corpo. Eu dobro as duas, mantendo-as em minhas mãos estendidas, as palmas para cima. Elas se foram um momento mais tarde, e eu sinto uma pontada que ele nem sequer toca-me ao pegá-las. O zumbido correndo através do meu corpo aumenta com a sua negação de si mesmo.

"Botas".

Eu desço o zíper da direita primeiro, depois da esquerda, e as mantenho na minha mão direita. Meus pés descalços estão agora no chão muito frio, concreto, se eu tivesse que adivinhar. As botas são puxadas da minha mão exatamente como a minha roupa, sem um único toque, ou comentário.

Ouvi-lo respirar é a minha única indicação de onde ele está no cômodo. Seus pés pararam de fazer tanto barulho como quando a gente andava, e eu acho que ele tirou seus próprios sapatos. Sou levada para pensamentos sobre os pés dele, suas pernas, seu corpo todo torneado, magro, musculoso.

"Isabella, dê dois passos em frente e suba na mesa".

Fazendo como ele pede, estendo meu braço na minha frente para sentir a superfície antes de subir nela. É fria, suave e muito dura. Esta não é uma mesa acolchoada, nem é projetada para ser confortável. Elevo meus joelhos e uso os lados para ajudar a puxar-me para cima, em seguida, percebo que ele não indicou se ele me quer nas minhas costas, ou de bruços. Por essa questão, ele não disse se ele me quer deitada, ou sentada. _Suba na mesa._ Eu penso sobre as suas instruções e permaneço como estou posicionada quando subi: de quatro.

Levantando meu pescoço, levanto minha cabeça e evito o sorriso no meu rosto, apertando minha barriga para que minhas costas estejam em alinhamento adequado. Eu posso senti-lo olhando para mim, encarando, como ele tem feito centenas de vezes. Avaliando-me. Ligeiramente envergonhada, principalmente excitada, pergunto-me o que ele está pensando enquanto olha. Às vezes ele vocaliza seus pensamentos quando faz o seu caminho ao redor do meu corpo, mas geralmente não. Normalmente, sou deixada em silêncio para criar meus próprios pensamentos sobre o que ele está vendo. Minha própria auto-avaliação. Faz-me esforçar-me para ser melhor para ele. Esforce-se para parecer melhor, para dar a ele um exemplar físico melhor para o seu prazer.

O primeiro baque me pega de surpresa, mas, após a picada inicial, estou preparada. Meus quadris imploram para balançar e provocá-lo, não verbalmente pedindo por batidas mais fortes e mais ásperas contra o meu traseiro, mas meu cérebro segue as regras. _Por agora. _

A camurça aveludada do chicote batia na minha pele, proporcionando o meu tipo favorito de impacto - o baque suave no início, seguido por sensações mais fortes e mais ardentes quando ele movimenta-se para cima e muda o ângulo da queda. Cada vez que cai sobre mim, eu choramingo em minha mente. É como trinta dedos tocando e acariciando-me, especialmente quando ele a aterrissa sobre a minha boceta pingando, e eu quero implorar a ele para soltá-lo e me foder. Bem, parte de mim quer isso, a outra parte quer que ele continue a chicotear-me até eu cair de exaustão, o que ele faz de tempos em tempos.

"Vá em frente." Ele diz. "Eu quero ouvir você".

Estou assustada com o volume e a intensidade do gemido que eu deixo sair. Ele ri levemente e meus ouvidos formigam com o som, meu cérebro deliciado que ele está satisfeito. Meu corpo rígido fica apertado e ereto, apesar do impulso dos meus músculos se transformarem em geléia.

Vários golpes de vai-e-vem mais tarde, ele faz uma pausa momentânea. O que parece como plástico frio está na minha entrada, movendo-se facilmente pelos meus lábios escorregadios e afundando em minha boceta à espera. Eu só posso cantarolar com prazer enquanto ele move isso para dentro e para fora, os cumes do que eu penso que é o cabo do chicote que ele tinha acabado de usar em mim proporcionando uma sensação extra.

Sua mão se move, deixando o utensílio dentro de mim. A camurça cai sussurrando entre as minhas pernas por um momento antes de se estabelecer, confirmando que ele está usando o cabo do chicote, e eu aperto meus músculos para mantê-lo estável. Isto, naturalmente, faz-me querer gozar ainda mais, e ele sabe que está torturando e me provocando. Eu choramingo porque, fôda-me, ele já me disse que quer ouvir, e ele precisa saber que está me afetando profundamente.

"Eu sei." Ele provoca, a voz vindo de algum lugar atrás de mim. "Eu nunca pensei que eu estaria com ciúmes do plástico".

Metal frio esfrega em meus mamilos, fazendo-os ficarem contraídos e eretos em atenção. Seus dedos quentes acariciam sobre eles uma vez e eu percebo que ele está parado na minha frente. Beliscando rudemente, ele puxa meu mamilo esquerdo, então eu sinto o grampo morder. Tomo uma respiração afiada enquanto espero pelo grampo aparecer no direito, e isso acontece alguns instantes depois.

Então o quente palpitar começa, e eu sinto ainda mais dor. Calor irradia dos meus mamilos até meus seios e em meu peito inteiro. Eu quero que ele fique onde está, para me beijar rudemente e forte, e tocar-me onde estou apertada. Em vez disso, ele acrescenta o que eu acho que é um pequeno peso à corrente, dando um puxão permanente neles. Eu suponho que é um peso porque eu sinto o puxão mesmo depois de eu saber que ele está afastado.

Gemendo baixinho, eu soltei isso da única maneira que posso. Se eu não fizer, eu vou começar a mover-me, implorando que ele me tome do jeito que ele quiser, e ele não vai. Ele vai simplesmente me punir mais por desobedecer, então eu respiro e gemo. Eu deixo as palavras saírem como sons, repetindo-as na minha cabeça em uma tentativa desesperada para ele decodificá-las e ouvir a minha súplica.

Pontas dos dedos provocam meu clitóris exposto e, momentos depois, um beliscão ao lado. Estou agradecida que ele está colocando os clipes, ou grampos, o que seja que ele está usando, em meus lábios e não sobre o meu clitóris. A dor, a picada, o prazer, e o calor se espalham do meu peito para baixo para a minha metade inferior enquanto ele acrescenta mais grampos. Seus dedos deslizam e ele escova o cabo ainda dentro de mim.

"Você está tão fodidamente molhada que eu nem sequer consigo uma boa pegada." Ele disse, apertando os dedos com mais força contra a minha pele.

Sua outra mão aterrissou na minha bunda, uma palmada afiada e dolorida, e eu gemi novamente. Meu corpo apertou e tenho certeza que ele pode ver o chicote sacudindo com meus movimentos internos.

Eu o ouço cantarolar e há um sorriso atrás do som. Isso me distrai momentaneamente dos seus dedos, mas minha mente volta a eles quando eu sinto outro clipe acrescentado. Começo a me perguntar quantos ele vai colocar em mim, quando percebo que ele está parado.

O chicote é removido do meu corpo com um leve puxão, escorregando para fora facilmente uma vez que eu relaxo.

"Limpe a bagunça que você fez".

Ele não espera que eu concorde ou consinta. O cabo está na minha boca quando ele termina de falar.

Novamente, eu estou lambendo e lambendo, desta vez vocalizando o meu prazer enquanto faço isso. Às vezes, o cabo se move muito para trás e eu me preocupo que eu poderia engasgar, mas sou capaz de controlar a minha garganta, certificando-me de manter meu foco e concentração. Relaxando, eu me concentro no plástico, enquanto ele se move para dentro e fora da minha boca, tal como tinha acontecido na minha boceta. Deixando minha língua deslizar sobre as cristas, eu imagino que é o pau de Edward, liso com o meu gosto depois de me foder.

Esse pensamento sozinho quase me faz gozar, mas então sua mão está mais em baixo, como fantasmas sobre os clipes nos lábios da minha boceta, e a dor é um lembrete de que nós não fodemos. Eu sou apenas um ensopado de massa molhada e carente de ossos e músculos, à sua disposição.

Deus, esse pensamento me faz apertar de novo e eu franzo meus lábios em torno do cabo. Eu posso sentir o cheiro da camurça molhada quando ele chega mais perto da minha boca, então é removido pela última vez. A mão dele ainda está provocando sobre os grampos na minha boceta e eu estou tão perdida em prazer. Isso dói, eu estou doendo, e eu preciso de mais.

Meu corpo está subitamente sozinho de novo, cada parte dele retirada, e eu quero gritar de frustração. A picada de alguma coisa contra meus clipes provoca um grito agudo e eu ofego por ar. Dor intensa e aguda é tudo que eu sinto por vários minutos enquanto ele me provoca com o que eu reconheço apenas pela sensação como o nosso chicote de equitação. Ele trabalha nos clipes em meus lábios, em seguida, trilha pelo meu abdômen para os grampos nos meus mamilos, rodeando-os, batendo nas partes carnudas e nos mamilos doloridos.

"Você está muito vermelha, Isabella. Eu não posso dizer se você está gostando, ou sofrendo".

Sua voz é calorosa e suave e, nesse momento, eu não tenho certeza o que estou fazendo também. Eu tento fazer barulho, mas sai como um gemido necessitado, nada do que meu cérebro estava dizendo para a minha boca fazer.

"Deite-se".

Um momento passa, um breve momento, quando eu penso sobre a dor que eu aguentarei quando deitar sobre o metal frio abaixo de mim, cada um dos clipes e grampos ligados ao meu corpo forçados a torcer e puxar, puxando a minha pele. E então eu me deixo cair, os músculos do meu corpo visivelmente tensos, tenho certeza, quando a dor atinge.

Focando, eu respiro fundo. Sou atingida com uma onda tão estranha de emoções conflitantes. A dor pura dos objetos ligados ao meu corpo, mas o prazer deles também. O prazer de ouvir o cantarolar suave de Edward, sabendo que eu o tenho agradado com o meu respeito. Sabendo que eu o tenho agradado com a visão do meu corpo, aceitando sua dor com gratidão, felizmente.

Minha necessidade se intensifica dez vezes.

O frio do metal suaviza algumas das dores, mas, na maior parte, o meu corpo pega fogo. O pulsar e a dor irradiam da minha boceta escorregadia aos meus mamilos e vice-versa.

Dedos sondam minhas aberturas, vaginal e anal, e minha respiração aumenta em velocidade e profundidade. Eu solto um grunhido quando ele empurra para dentro de mim, felizmente entre meus lábios, e não na minha bunda naquele momento. Quando ele os escorrega e desliza dentro de mim, eu gemo sem parar. Ele está trabalhando magicamente no meu corpo, trazendo suas mãos para espetar nos clipes periodicamente, provocando as sensações dolorosas, então mudando de volta para o prazer.

"Vire-se." Ele diz.

Faço isso rapidamente, aliviada por ter a pressão da minha parte frontal. O couro liso do chicote ainda está provocando e torturando-me, porém, desta vez, de um novo ângulo. Eu posso sentir a borda afiada dele contra a minha pele, o círculo onde o couro dobra para trás, e eu suspiro. Não há nenhum sentido em lutar contra qualquer coisa que ele está fazendo, isso é tudo exatamente o que eu quero.

Quando ele chega ao auge das minhas coxas, sinto o movimento de couro da minha pele, em seguida descendo para onde eu acho que é mais um clipe. Eu prendo minha respiração enquanto espero, estou desconfiada que ele vá usar o chicote para remover o clipe (do que eu sei por experiência própria, isso é) de maneira muito dolorosa, e se eu não estou prendendo minha respiração, eu sem dúvida gritarei. Talvez seja isso que ele quer, mas eu não estou pronta para dar a ele.

Surpreendendo-me, sinto o grampo do meu mamilo esquerdo sair rapidamente. Eu posso dizer que ele está abrindo o grampo antes de removê-lo, mas a rápida abertura significa que o sangue correu de volta, e lágrimas inundam meus olhos. Meu corpo fica rígido novamente quando ele cobre meu peito, a língua estendendo para acariciar e suavizar a carne dolorida. Eu soltei minha respiração e suspiro, banho-me no meu conflito mental do prazer versus dor novamente. Eu quero que ele faça isso mais e mais, para sempre, a cada dia das nossas vidas. Eu quero sentir a picada da sua dor, em seguida o relaxamento final do prazer de tudo o que ele faz.

O grampo do mamilo direito é removido muito da mesma maneira, e eu sinto o peso do resto da corrente e do resto do adorno na minha barriga enquanto ele toca e provoca esse lado. Ele é mais rude, puxando a ponta rosada, e eu deixo escapar um ruído estrangulado. Minhas pernas se movem juntas, ainda que levemente, no que era para ser um movimento agradável, mas eu esqueci sobre os grampos e a dor pungente entre minhas coxas está de volta.

"Você está fazendo uma bagunça na minha mesa." Ele diz, rindo levemente. "Você pode estar simplesmente apreciando isto um pouco demais, né?"

O chicote é abandonado, eu o ouço pousar em outro lugar na sala uma vez que é removido do meu corpo. A pele está contra a pele na minha boceta, e ele remove vários clipes em uma fileira. Estou choramingando, de prazer e dor, enquanto me contorço levemente abaixo do seu toque. Sua língua está sobre mim, lambendo e lambendo entre meus lábios, enquanto ele continua a soltar os clipes. Eu percebo que ele terminou, todos se foram, quando ele passa a mão sobre a superfície da minha pele. Para frente e para trás, para cima e para baixo, de lado a lado, ele acaricia. O atrito combina com o calor do sangue correndo de volta, e a sensação da sua língua e lábios, e eu percebo que estou implorando para gozar.

"Por favor, oh, Deus, oh, por favor".

"Ainda não".

Duas palavras esmagam minha alma e me fazem decolar quando ele se afasta novamente.

Uma brisa corre por cima de mim e eu tremo. Estou com frio, as partes do meu corpo estão molhadas, tanto das minhas reações e da sua saliva, e eu estou excitada. Meu corpo inteiro está inchado, inflado pela tentativa de crescer e absorver mais do seu toque.

Batidas de metal contra metal são capturadas pelos meus ouvidos, e eu afio o meu foco. _Que porra é essa? _

Mentalmente correndo através do banco de brinquedos que eu sei que ele tem à sua disposição, eu começo a me perguntar o que ele tem em suas mãos. Pode ser a roda Wartenberg*****. Poderia ser um grampo metálico, mas ele acabou de tirá-los. Eles não estariam voltando tão cedo, a menos que ele vá colocá-los em outro lugar. Enquanto eu penso, percebo que poderia ser qualquer número de brinquedos que temos.

_*__Roda Wartenberg__: é um cabo com uma roda de rolamento na ponta. A roda tem pequenas pontas de metal nas bordas, mas elas não são finas o suficiente para romper a pele. Foto: http:/ img. alibaba. com/ photo/ 113968243/ Wartenberg_Pin_Wheel. jpg (retirar espaços)_

"Eu amo seu corpo. Adoro ver minha putinha se contorcer e retorcer, assistindo seu corpo lutar com o seu cérebro para mover. Ver sua respiração engatar, observando seus limites caindo. Você é tão deliciosamente fodidorável***** agora. Sua boceta molhada, sua boca está aberta na perfeita forma de 'oh', e eu aposto que você me deixaria fazer qualquer coisa que eu quisesse agora. Estou certo?"

_*__Fodidorável__: fodidamente adorável._

Ele está me provocando com suas palavras, perto do meu ouvido. Eu posso sentir o calor da sua respiração enquanto ele fala, suas palavras cobrindo meu corpo e fazendo-me ser lavada com a emoção, prazer e orgulho de que o estou agradando.

"Sim, Mestre".

Minha resposta é mais ofegante do que eu pretendo e meu corpo se contorce.

"Essa é a resposta perfeita porque o que eu estou prestes a fazer é algo pelo qual você me pediu. Às vezes eu me pergunto se você realmente quer isso, se você realmente soubesse no que estava se metendo, mas eu percebi que não é a minha escolha a fazer. Agora _eu_ quero isso, e já que você oferece o seu corpo, mente e espírito para mim de bom grado, tão bem, eu pretendo aceitar".

Suas palavras me lavam, assustando a minha vida fodida. O que diabos ele vai fazer? O que eu implorei para ele que ele já não me deu?

"Você está pronta?"

"Sim, Mestre." Eu digo, certa de que minha voz está tremendo de expectativa e medo.

Uma mão quente vem ao meu peito, repousando diretamente sobre meu coração. Seu polegar varre e desliza sobre meu mamilo, ainda doendo e dolorido. Ele se anima à vida novamente, enrijecendo dolorosamente sob seu toque.

"Confie em mim." Ele reafirma. "Solte-se".

Eu sinto uma ponta afiada entre os meus seios, em seguida, o metal frio desliza para o meu umbigo. A queimadura é imediata, e meus olhos se movem rapidamente para baixo, ambos vendados. Eu ainda não posso dizer o que ele tem, o que ele está fazendo, e isso me preocupa.

"Você se lembra de me pedir para marcá-la, Isabella?"

_Jesus C__risto._

"Sim, Mestre." Eu meio falo, meio gemo.

Eu nunca esperei que ele algum dia realmente passasse com isso. Edward não tem interesse em fetiche com sangue e tem repetidamente me dito que não quer abre aspas _ir para lá. _O pensamento de que ele baixaria um dos seus limites por mim faz com que a minha excitação se multiplique. Eu cantarolo, gemendo quando o metal desliza em um círculo ao redor do meu umbigo.

Sua língua dá voltas na minha pele, pelo mesmo caminho que eu supunha que ele arrastou a lâmina, e o pensamento de que ele está lambendo meu sangue vermelho rubi me excita mais.

"Seu gosto é divino." Ele diz com um pequeno gemido. _Porra._

Seguro cada emoção interiormente quando começo a tremer. Eu estou realmente pronta para isso? Eu realmente quero que ele faça isso, marque meu corpo? Mesmo que isso não seja permanente, ele está me _machucando_, realmente me machucando.

E eu meio que gosto disso.

Não, não, eu não acho que gosto. Eu fodidamente amo isso.

Tal como antes, ele alterna a dor com prazer intenso. Eu posso sentir o metal contra a minha pele e não há atrito. A lâmina é afiada o suficiente, ele tem feito bastante pesquisa para saber como fazer isso, e eu estou sobrecarregada novamente. Por mim - ele está fazendo isso por mim.

O agora aquecido metal pressiona na minha coxa e eu mordo minha língua para não fazer barulho. Ela faz um caminho cortante até onde o membro encontra meu corpo, e depois ao redor do topo do meu monte.

"Devo marcar você aqui?" Ele pergunta, provocação irônica em seu tom.

Felizmente, a lâmina acalma contra o meu clitóris, entre meus lábios. Eu não tenho certeza de como eu poderia reagir se ele deslizasse o aço afiado lá, mas apenas o pensamento tem-me gemendo, desesperada para pressionar para cima e tirar a decisão das suas mãos. Desesperada, apesar do meu pensamento racional, para sentir a queimadura dela contra a minha carne interna.

Eu posso sentir a lâmina marcando um caminho através do meu tronco, até os meus seios. Minha respiração aumenta e estou ofegando, em pânico. Eu quero isso, eu quero agradá-lo, tê-lo marcando-me, mas isso é _demais. _A preocupação com o sangue que eu estou perdendo está me deixando tonta, ou talvez seja a perda de sangue real causando a sensação. Eu perdi o controle de onde a lâmina passou, mudou, furou. A totalidade do meu corpo sente como se estivesse pegando fogo, ardendo dos cortes superficiais de onde ele está saindo, zumbindo do prazer dos seus sons e movimentos.

Meus pensamentos giram e eu percebo que preciso dele para acalmar. Agora é o momento em que as minhas necessidades têm que vir em primeiro lugar, quando eu me sinto flutuando para longe do meu corpo. Mesmo que eu esteja deitada, sinto o meu corpo partindo. Eu quase não tenho fôlego para sussurrar, mas consigo expressar um muito fraco "amarelo" antes que eu solte uma expiração estremecendo, e rezo para que ele tenha me ouvido.

Sua voz está bem no meu ouvido de novo, mantendo-me com ele.

"Isabella, respire fundo." Ele diz calmamente. Eu tento respirar tão profundamente quanto eu posso, mas é em pânico e superficial ainda. "Sim, assim. Muito bom. Mais uma vez".

Enquanto meus pulmões enchem e esvaziam, a névoa em meu cérebro clareia apenas um pouco, e eu estou grata. Eu não tinha deixado cair a palavra de segurança 'vermelho' por uma razão: ele está me dando um presente e eu quero passar por esse sentimento. Isto é o que estar prestes a jogar é algumas vezes, encontrando essa borda e patinando ao longo dela.

A mão de Edward está no meu peito de novo, sobre o meu coração. Eu posso sentir as batidas do órgão profundamente em meu corpo, cada lufada de sangue correndo através das minhas veias me ajudando a voltar para mim.

"Você está bem?"

Seu tom de voz é calmo e tranquilo, mas nervoso.

"Eu acho que sim." Respondo com sinceridade.

Eu começo a me sentir mal. Eu nunca tive que parar uma cena antes (apenas breves pausas), e isto parece uma falha para mim. Eu o desapontei, e se ele nunca mais concordar em empurrar qualquer limite de novo? As lágrimas inundam meus olhos ainda mais, e eu posso sentir as vendas as absorvendo, ensopando contra o meu rosto. Eu considero implorar a ele para tirá-las, para me soltar. Eu quero esconder-me dentro de mim, envergonhada que eu não posso lidar com o que eu pedi.

"Outra respiração profunda, Isabella, eu posso vê-la novamente em pânico. Confie em mim, por favor. Está tudo bem. Você está segura".

Sua mão está acariciando meu corpo, cruzando o meu peito e eu tenho um breve medo que ele esteja espalhando sangue por todo o meu corpo. Repito suas palavras na minha cabeça como um mantra. Eu estou bem. Eu confio em Edward. Eu estou segura.

Várias respirações mais profundas depois, eu sinto os lábios molhados dele no meu peito. Ele deixa cair um beijo solitário no meu coração.

"Você está bem?" Ele pergunta novamente.

"Sim".

Finalmente, eu posso responder com confiança e sinceridade.

"Você quer que eu vá em frente, ou você gostaria de terminar a cena?"

"Por favor, Mestre, eu quero que você continue".

Minha respiração foi igualada, e eu só posso confiar nele para acreditar em mim agora. Está em suas mãos, de qualquer maneira.

"Estamos quase terminando, minha menina gananciosa." Ele diz com uma pequena risada. Eu ainda posso ouvir a sugestão de preocupação em sua voz, e isso me assegura que ele se importa. Eu sei que se eu tivesse pedido para a cena acabar, teria acontecido então, sem nada duro ou errado entre nós.

Em vez disso, como eu já tinha pedido, posso sentir vários redemoinhos do metal contra a minha pele de novo, e eu gemo. Meu corpo está realmente pressionando-se na lâmina, em uma tentativa de levá-lo a pressionar mais, ir mais fundo.

Seus dedos enroscam no meu cabelo e ele lambe minha pele várias vezes. Cada vez, a picada da gravação deixada pela lâmina me lembra que eu ainda estou aqui, ainda cedendo ao cuidado perfeito de Edward em mim. As pontas dos dedos deslizam na minha pele, escorregadias, levando-as até a dissipação da umidade e elas derrapam.

"Eu vou foder você agora. Eu acho que eu mereço isso, Isabella, você não acha?"

"Sim, Mestre".

Estou praticamente ronronando quando falo, o prazer me transportando através da dor novamente.

O pensamento de que ele estará dentro de mim, e logo, quase me envia ao longo da borda. Eu sinto o que eu acho que são os dedos dele primeiro, provocando e brincando comigo. Ele ama tomar seu tempo, e não há nada que eu ame mais do que ele tomando o seu tempo... normalmente.

Agora, porém, eu quero ser fodida muito forte, e muito rudemente. Normalmente, eu imploraria com meus olhos, usaria todos os truques que conheço para silenciosamente transmitir a minha necessidade, mas eu estou sem nada à minha disposição.

Seu corpo quente cobre o meu e eu trago meus quadris para cima, provocando-o. Se eu não posso dizer-lhe abertamente, ou implorar com meus olhares, eu posso usar o meu corpo a meu favor.

Estou surpresa quando ele puxa minhas pernas e elas balançam para fora da borda da mesa. Este metal no final da mesa está frio, e meu corpo quer se encolher para longe dele. Abrindo minhas pernas mais largas, eu sorrio um pouco. Eu sei, por experiência própria nesta posição, que se Edward empurrar exatamente assim, ele vai não apenas bater no meu ponto G, mas esfregar seu osso pélvico contra o meu clitóris. Eu tremo por antecipação.

Suas mãos sobem e descem pelas minhas pernas, ainda doloridas na superfície, e ele dá um tapa no meu clitóris, surpreendendo-me. Eu gemo e pressiono mais em seus dedos, que ele deixou no topo da minha boceta.

"Que puta ansiosa." Ele diz suavemente, suas palavras traindo seu tom de voz gentil.

Os cantos da minha boca puxam para cima, e eu meio que sorrio. Eu sou sua puta ansiosa, ansiosa apenas por ele, seu pau, suas mãos, o que quer que ele esteja disposto a me dar.

Edward não perde tempo, empurrando-se dentro de mim rapidamente e forte. Eu gemo em apreço, meu corpo respondendo automaticamente às suas ações. Se eu não for cuidadosa, eu gozarei muito rápido. O balanço que eu estou segurando agora, oscilando entre a borda delicada de dor e mergulhando na piscina de êxtase aos meus pés, é precário.

Ele continua a me foder, forte e rápido, e eu sei que ele está decidido a levar-me até a borda. Ele deve saber que eu já estou lá. Suas mãos estendem para levemente dar tapinhas nos meus mamilos, puxando e beliscando, em seguida fazendo o seu caminho de volta para fazer o mesmo no meu clitóris.

"Ainda não, garota perversa." Ele adverte, obviamente sentindo meus músculos internos apertando.

Minhas costas começam a doer, o atrito da minha pele contra o metal enquanto ele está empurrando é desagradável. Eu arqueio meu corpo para cima para ele, e ele geme alto quando ele goza. Seus dedos estão cavando em minhas coxas, alguns diretamente sobre o lugar onde eu possa sentir a picada ainda queimando, e eu começo a chorar. Estou desesperada, frenética.

Tomando respirações engolindo, eu lembro o meu corpo para parar, para interromper as emoções e reações físicas que querem muito cair em cima de mim.

Uma das mãos de Edward está em meu clitóris, esfregando furiosamente. Não de uma forma amadora, veja você, da melhor maneira possível, ele está trazendo-me para um orgasmo rápido, mas eu não tenho permissão ainda. Seu outro conjunto de dedos está trabalhando magicamente nos meus seios.

"Por favor." Eu imploro.

"Quase." Ele responde. "Quase".

Eu estou no auge, e todo o meu corpo está ferido tão fortemente, eu sei que é uma questão de um pouco mais de movimento de vai-e-vem e eu não serei capaz de segurar. A reação física a estímulos só pode ser segurada tanto tempo e o corpo vai reagir com ou sem a permissão do cérebro. Eu faço tudo que posso, puxo cada truque mental que conheço, e agarro a borda pelas pontas dos meus dedos. Adicione a isso o fato de que ele ainda está dentro de mim, e eu posso senti-lo crescendo duro novamente, e eu sou a porra de uma mulher desesperada.

Seus dedos liberam o meu mamilo e suas unhas arranham pela frente do meu corpo quando ele muito baixinho, muito calmamente, diz, "Agora".

Eu faço a única coisa que posso. Eu grito. Eu grito bem alto, descontroladamente, e tenho certeza que se alguém está em qualquer proximidade de onde estamos agora, eles estão discando 911, certos de que alguém está sendo assassinado.

Momentos depois, eu sinto como se eu me reconectasse ao meu corpo.

É assim que acontece na maioria das vezes com Edward. Ele leva-me a alturas tão elevadas que eu me perco. Então eu me encontro novamente, e isso é glorioso.

Eu sou uma pesada e soluçante bagunça quando eu desço.

Leva apenas alguns momentos para que eu perceba o que fizemos, o que eu permiti que fosse feito a mim na névoa de prazer. Eu me pergunto se eu fiz as escolhas certas. Acabei de deixar que alguém pegue uma _lâmina _no meu corpo e me corte. O pânico de alguns minutos mais cedo me atinge, e eu não sei o que fazer. Edward sabe, no entanto. E eu me lembro e me lembro de que ele me conhece melhor do que eu me conheço, sempre.

Cobrindo o meu corpo com o seu, ele começa a sussurrar e falar comigo. Eu sintonizo e percebo que ele está me agradecendo. Ele está me agradecendo? Parte do meu pânico se dissipa, e eu percebo que alguns dos meus medos foram centrados em torno de ele estar arrependido do que fizemos.

Respirando pesadamente, tento conter minhas lágrimas, mas eu falho na maior parte. Sinto as mãos de Edward na parte de trás da minha cabeça, desatando as vendas. Ele as liberta lentamente, cuidadosamente expondo meus olhos para a luz que eles foram privados pelo que parece horas. Quando eu os abro, eu olho para ele e vejo o desgaste emocional que a noite fez nele também. Ele beija meus lábios suavemente, tranquilizando-me de tudo.

Ficamos deitados assim por alguns minutos, seu corpo cobrindo o meu, até que estamos suados e eu posso sentir o ardor novamente.

"Ow." Eu sussurro.

Edward senta-se, os joelhos de ambos os lados do meu corpo, e eu percebo que ele não está coberto de sangue, como eu espero que ele esteja. Antes que eu possa processar, ou pensar, realmente sobre isso, minhas sobrancelhas franzem e eu olho para ele questionadoramente.

"Eu não estou revelando meus truques. Esperemos agora que você vá se lembrar de que sua mente é uma grande arma." Ele diz. O sorriso no meu rosto me diz que ele está muito satisfeito consigo mesmo.

"Mas-" Eu começo, mas ele me interrompe com um olhar.

Eu não posso decidir se estou feliz ou decepcionada quando olho para as linhas vermelhas levantadas no meu corpo. Ele não cortou-me nenhuma vez. Sim, minha pele está raivosamente vermelha onde ele obviamente esteve arrastando _alguma coisa_ sobre ela, mas não foi uma lâmina, afinal.

Minha cabeça está balançando novamente, e estou realmente em conflito sobre como sinto isso. A euforia bate, no entanto, e eu começo a rir através das minhas lágrimas. Sento-me toda ereta, descansando os braços sobre meus joelhos dobrados, e coloco minha cabeça em minhas mãos. Percebo então, estou aliviada.

Estou aliviada.

Eu sei que nós passaremos as próximas horas entregando-nos aos cuidados posteriores um para o outro, especialmente depois de uma cena intensa como esta, mas estou novamente surpreendida pela forma como ele me conhece melhor do que eu me conheço.

Estou grata também, que ele leva tempo para me conhecer assim. E eu estou orgulhosa.

Eu sou Dele, e ele é meu, e isso é perfeito.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Então, o que acharam dessa fic? __Ela tem mais dois capítulos, o próximo vou postar no domingo que vem!_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta é uma história sobre BDSM e, mais especificamente, edgeplay. Portanto, envolve tópicos pelos quais você pode não se sentir confortável.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

Várias semanas passam e eu faço tanta pesquisa quanto posso sobre o que Edward poderia ter usado no meu corpo naquele armazém. Descobri, depois que limpamos e começamos a nos dirigir para casa, o quão perto estávamos de onde vivemos, Edward deve ter dado voltas ao redor, tentando me confundir se eu estivesse tentando adivinhar onde estávamos.

Então, um dia, isso atingiu-me: Eu não dou a mínima para o que ele usou. O instrumento foi apenas isso - um instrumento. O ato foi divino. Divino em seu amor por mim, minha confiança nele, e como isso alterou e mudou nós dois.

Antes daquela noite, eu diria a você que eu confiava em Edward implicitamente. Algo mudou, no entanto, e nossa confiança era tão diferente agora. Mais profunda, mais clara, mais verdadeira, de alguma forma.

Conversamos várias vezes sobre os nossos limites, como nossas percepções tinham mudado e se distorcido depois daquela noite. Estou surpresa ao descobrir diversas mudanças nos limites de Edward, a maioria se abrindo ainda mais. Eu tomo o tempo, avaliando onde os meus estão, e revendo a minha própria lista. Nós a mantemos online, disponível para olhar e editar a qualquer momento. Enquanto eu verifico cada uma das coisas que eu tinha anteriormente associado como negativa, eu comparo com a lista de Edward e tento encontrar algo de novo pelo qual nós concordamos, querendo perseguir a elevação de jogar em um novo território com ele novamente.

Uma noite eu chego em casa e encontro uma roupa estabelecida na minha cama. Verificando o e-mail especial que usamos para nos comunicar, eu vejo a sua nota.

_Senhorita Swan,_ ele inicia. Eu tremo porque Edward nunca se dirige a mim pelo meu sobrenome. _O que você fez hoje na aula foi imperdoável. Espero vê-la em meu escritório depois do horário para a sua punição. Sr. Cullen _

Meu coração pega velocidade com as suas palavras, e eu li várias vezes, lendo nas entrelinhas e interpretando o que ele significa. Entro em pânico porque é uma noite de trabalho e ele sabe que ambos temos que acordar cedo. Balançando minha cabeça enquanto eu pego as minúsculas roupas, examinando cada pedaço, eu aceito que ele me tenha por quanto tempo ele quiser. Mesmo que isso signifique que eu serei a porra de um zumbi no dia seguinte, se eu conseguir zero de sono, eu sei que vou passear pelo trabalho com um sorriso no meu rosto e cada momento terá valido a pena.

Saindo da minha entediante roupa de trabalho, eu pego a saia primeiro. Não existe calcinha, é claro, e essa coisa xadrez mal cobrirá a minha bunda. Eu a puxo para cima, então me curvo, confirmando a minha suspeita - eu estou à mostra para todos e qualquer um que olhar.

Em seguida, eu me sento na cama e puxo as meias brancas. Elas são agradáveis nas minhas pernas, sedosas e brilhantes, e eu sorrio. O sutiã preto certamente aparecerá através da camisa branca e, no momento em que eu a puxo e abotôo a frente, estou me sentindo muito como Britney Spears em _Baby One More Time_. Minha saia é ainda menor, no entanto, e meus sapatos muito menos práticos. Pelo menos ela tinha tênis com saltos, eu agora estou usando saltos tão altos que estou contente de estar apenas andando pelo corredor, com medo de que eu cairia na minha cara se eu tivesse que ir mais longe.

Assim como Britney, eu amarro a camisa branca com um nó em volta do meu umbigo, expondo a maioria do meu peito coberto pelo sutiã, é então que eu noto os elásticos macios e dou risada. Eu debato entre rabos de cavalos e tranças e decido sobre as tranças, pensando em como elas darão a Edward algo para realmente agarrar. Alguma tração, enquanto a suavidade de um rabo de cavalo pode levar a escorregar. Não quero isso.

Eu me verifico no espelho e quase dou risada. Eu pareço significativamente mais jovem, mas há essa contradição - a saia, os sapatos, a camisa aberta, as tranças inocentes... é tudo um exagero, mas exatamente perfeito. No meu caminho para fora, eu paro no banheiro e adiciono mais maquiagem, em seguida, pulverizo um pouco de perfume demais, somando os últimos detalhes importantes.

A porta do escritório de Edward está fechada, e eu olho para o chão quando meus dedos tocam tranquilamente contra a madeira. A batida profunda corresponde ao ritmo do meu coração batendo rapidamente, e eu tomo algumas respirações profundas. Meu cérebro começa a trabalhar horas extras pensando sobre o que Edward quer fazer hoje à noite, como ele vai me usar e dar prazer a si mesmo.

Quando a porta se abre e vejo um incomum par de sapatos, eu tenho que lutar contra a vontade desesperada de olhar para cima.

"Senhorita Swan." Edward diz, e eu posso dizer que ele está em algum lugar dentro da sala. "Você pode olhar para cima enquanto você entra".

Eu olho, encontrando os olhos de Garrett, um amigo nosso. Eu uso o termo amigo imprecisamente - ele é mais um amigo de Edward, que por acaso eu conheço de algumas festas de jogo.

"Convidei o Diretor Lawson aqui para nos observar. Ele ouviu sobre a sua infração e queria garantir que você recebesse uma punição adequada".

Estou incerta do que é esperado de mim. Claro, as pessoas nos observaram antes, e eu gostei disso a cada vez, mas eu ainda nem sei se eu realmente fiz algo para que Edward vá me punir neste momento ou se o momento todo é armado.

Eu faço o meu melhor para levá-lo a me dar alguma informação. "Eu sinto muito, Sr. Cullen, pelo que quer que eu tenha feito..."

A forte batida de uma régua sobre a mesa desvia minha atenção para longe dele, e eu percebo que seu escritório foi totalmente reorganizado. Há agora uma grande mesa de um lado, e uma pequena carteira escolar em frente a ela.

"Você já esqueceu?" Edward pergunta, uma sobrancelha erguida cuidadosamente.

"Eu..." _Porra. _"Eu acho que eu esqueci, Sr. Cullen".

Suas calças visivelmente apertam com a minha repetição do seu sobrenome, e eu faço uma anotação mental para tentar isso em algum momento no meio da cena.

"Sente-se." Ele comanda.

Eu obedeço, cruzando as pernas uma vez que estou sentada. Eu sei que eles não podem ver muito, mas eles podem ver a pele e isso faz meu coração bater mais rápido.

"Você vê isso, Diretor Lawson? Você vê como ela se senta, essas longas pernas do caralho simplesmente me provocando?"

Garrett está sentado ao lado de Edward, ambos encostados contra a grande mesa olhando para mim. Eu tomo uma das minhas tranças presas em minha mão e fico mexendo nela levemente, decidindo que eu posso muito bem agir como inocentemente sedutora, se é isso que ele quer.

"Eu aposto que ela nem sequer usa calcinha." Diz Garrett, cutucando Edward.

Eu mordo minha bochecha para não rir. Eles são demais, os dois agindo e sendo adoráveis. Faço um erro de principiante neste momento, e jogo na cena, esquecendo do nosso objetivo final.

Meu pé direito toca o chão ao lado do outro, e meus joelhos se movem para fora apenas ligeiramente. Nada é visível - ainda - mas a dica disso está lá. Eu pego a caneta com babados cor de rosa sobre a mesa e a coloco em meus lábios.

"Você quer ver o que aconteceu antes?" Edward pergunta a Garrett, os olhos de ambos ainda treinados diretamente em mim.

"Sim." Ele diz. "Eu acho que, a fim de compreender corretamente sua punição, eu preciso ver o crime".

Edward se levanta, afasta-se da mesa e puxa a minha caneta das minhas mãos.

"Ela deixou cair sua caneta." Ele diz quando a minha caneta bate no chão. "Exceto que, ela não dobrou os joelhos para apanhá-la. Essa garotinha perversa abaixou todo o caminho na frente de toda a classe".

Quando suas palavras terminam, sua sobrancelha direita levanta novamente, em expectativa. Assim como ele está silenciosamente pedindo, eu me levanto e me dobro, recriando a cena que nunca aconteceu. Quando estou tocando a caneta no chão, espero um pouco mais do que eu deveria, desfrutando a sensação dos olhos deles no meu corpo. Apreciando seus olhares que eu não posso ver, mas tenho memorizados. Apreciando a forma como as calças deles apertam e suas respirações aumentam. Provocando-os da forma como a Colegial Bella, sem dúvida, teria feito. Nesse sentido, eu suponho, eu mereço o meu castigo.

Não só eu pego a minha caneta do chão assim, mas quando eu levanto e me viro para encará-los, eu desfiz outro botão. Porque, foda-se tudo, se eu estou sendo punida, eu vou muito malditamente merecer isso.

O tubo cor de rosa vai entre meus lábios novamente e eu me sento, desta vez não fazendo nenhuma pretensão de cruzar as pernas, e sorrio.

"Eu sinto muito, Sr. Cullen. Corri para a porta esta manhã-"

Edward levanta a mão e seus olhos apertam. Ele está realmente parecendo irritado agora, e eu sinto meu coração saltar uma batida. Nós estamos deslizando abaixo, deslizando mais rápido, e precisando de mais.

"Eu posso ver por que você decidiu que ela precisava de punição, Edward. O que você tem planejado?" Garrett pergunta.

"Vamos começar, não vamos?"

Edward olha para Garrett e, pela primeira vez, eu percebo como eles estão se comunicando em silêncio. Sem dúvida tiveram horas, dias, semanas, pelo que sei, para preparar esta cena, eles têm trabalhado na execução até o último minuto, eu acho.

"Senhorita Swan." Edward diz, sentando-se na cadeira de rodinhas atrás da grande mesa. "Você vai vir aqui e dobrar em meu joelho imediatamente".

O debate interno se enfurece por cerca de cinco segundos antes de eu levantar e fazer o que me é dito. Eu poderia ter argumentado, poderia ter jogado um pouco mais na cena, mas até agora tudo tem sido tão divertido e eu não estou preocupada com as consequências.

Meu corpo se molda sobre os seus joelhos, a sensação desconfortável dos ossos dos seus joelhos sobressaindo em meu estômago, e eu imediatamente estou muito menos confortável do que eu imaginava. Eu percebo que é porque os joelhos dele estão juntos, não espalhados abertos como eles normalmente estão quando eu estou nesta posição.

O primeiro tapa aterrissa tão alto e tão de repente, que eu grito, assustada. Lágrimas começam a se acumular bem atrás dos meus olhos e eu estou realmente surpresa e com dor. O segundo tapa é uma repetição, exceto que sua mão não sai do meu corpo. Em vez disso, ela deriva um pouco mais para baixo, as pontas dos dedos pastando meus lábios inchados.

É então que eu me lembro por que estamos aqui, por que eu estou aqui. Eu me permitiria ser embalada pela diversão do momento, em vez de lembrar que Edward gostava de bater forte, e puxar e morder e, foda-se se eu não gosto de algumas dessas coisas também, mas não todas eles, e não todas de uma vez. Respirando fundo, eu me lembro do prazer que é servi-lo, e fecho meus olhos. De alguma forma, é mais fácil encontrar o meu lugar mental necessário dessa forma.

Quando o terceiro tapa aterrissa, ele se transforma na minha cabeça e eu não tenho certeza se ele simplesmente está me espancado de forma diferente, ou se eu acabei de encontrar a área mental certa e isso se transformou em prazer. Desta vez, eu tenho que lutar para segurar o gemido. Então eu lembro que eu não preciso.

O quarto tapa contra a bochecha da minha bunda pica, mas eu respiro um leve gemido e sinto Edward beliscar meus lábios. Não dói, mas pega a minha atenção e faz com que meus olhos se abram.

"Você está gostando disso, Senhorita Swan?" Ele pergunta laconicamente.

Eu olho para ele. "Não, Senhor Cullen." Tenho certeza que ele pode ver o sorriso que eu estou escondendo, então o quinto tapa é mais forte do que o anterior e sinto as lágrimas novamente.

As pernas de Eduardo abrem, se movendo enquanto eu estou em cima delas, e eu observo o movimento ao nosso lado. Garrett agora está em pé na minha frente, mexendo com a fivela do seu cinto.

"Eu disse ao Diretor Lawson que você sentiria muito pelas suas ações de mais cedo, mas aqui está você, uma putinha se contorcendo no meu colo. Você provavelmente está deixando minhas calças toda bagunçada também, não é?"

Eu mordo meu lábio em um movimento inocente aperfeiçoado há tempos, batendo meus cílios úmidos para ele em resposta.

"Você vai ter que mostrar ao Diretor Lawson o quanto você sente muito e está arrependida." Edward diz, nem se preocupando em esconder o seu sorriso.

Quando a calça de Garrett cai ao chão, a fivela tilinta contra ela, eu lambo meus lábios. Meus olhos ainda estão nos de Edward quando eu abaixo minha cabeça e abro minha boca. Fora da minha visão periférica, eu vejo o pau de Garrett, um minúsculo brilho de líquido na ponta, e deslizo minha boca em torno dele. Recuso-me a tirar meus olhos do rosto do meu Mestre, em um ato de pura teimosia, enquanto a minha boca desliza para cima e para baixo o eixo do pênis. Minha cabeça está em um ângulo estranho, mas eu não poderia me importar menos. Eu registro as emoções do Mestre mudando, mas não consigo dizer como e para o que.

Pela sexta vez, a palma da sua mão encontra a minha carne, e eu sorrio em torno do pau de Garrett, nem sequer tentando esconder mais.

Antes que eu perceba, sua mão se moveu, o Mestre está puxando as minhas duas tranças, forçando minha cabeça a desviar dele, e repreendendo-me a prestar mais atenção para o pau na minha frente.

Bem, sim, senhor.

Agora que eu estou mais confortavelmente situada no colo dele, ele usa uma mão para segurar ambas as tranças, puxando e controlando a minha boca. Sua outra mão me provoca, em seguida, empurra para dentro de mim rudemente, fodendo-me. Gemendo em torno da carne na minha boca, eu estou em conflito entre olhar para Garrett e manter meus olhos para baixo.

Outra puxada nas minhas tranças força a minha cabeça e eu permito que meus olhos façam o mesmo. A cabeça de Garrett está para trás, com as mãos em seu quadril, perdido no que eu estou fazendo com ele. Em como estou dando prazer a ele. A idéia me faz trabalhar mais forte e melhor, deslizando-me para cima e para baixo, girando a minha língua ao redor dele, e eu percebo que estou me movendo no colo do Mestre ao mesmo tempo que seus dedos empurram para dentro de mim.

Puxando-os para fora, ele bate na minha bunda pela sétima vez, provocando um longo e profundo gemido de mim. Eu tenho que trabalhar com a dor dos dedos molhados ardendo na minha pele e fecho meus olhos novamente.

Mãos se movem, corpos se movem, e eu posso sentir minha cabeça sendo puxada e empurrada ao mesmo tempo em que Garrett fode a minha boca. Ele deve ter tomado mais participação em segurar as tranças, já que a outra mão do Mestre está agora puxando e beliscando meus mamilos.

Na oitava vez em que sua mão encontra meu corpo, ela é deslocada e aterrissa diretamente sobre meu clitóris. Isso machuca, arde e dói, e me faz querer mais. Eu não tenho tempo para sequer pensar em quantas mais ele vai aterrissar lá quando eu sinto que ele começa uma rápida sucessão deles, muitas para eu até mesmo acompanhar.

Minha cabeça está baixa no pau de Garrett, por minha conta, ou dele, eu já não estou certa, enquanto eu o tomo tanto quanto eu posso. Cada vez que ele está enterrando em mim, minha língua serpenteia para fora, buscando _mais mais mais_. As mãos de Edward ainda estão manipulando o meu corpo, não provocando, não ameaçando-me, simplesmente agindo como o implemento do seu prazer. Ele está aceitando, aceitando, aceitando, e eu o sinto tão duro debaixo de mim.

De repente, não é a sua mão na minha bunda, mas uma pá. Ele começa de leve, pequenas batidas e tapas para aquecer meu corpo a essa mudança, e quando eu tenho certeza que ele percebeu que eu estou me contorcendo mais, ele movimenta-se mais.

A mão de Garrett aperta no meu cabelo, provavelmente aumentando a estimulação do seu pênis deixando-o muito mais pronto para gozar, e eu me preparo da melhor forma possível. Ele não tem permissão para gozar na minha boca, tenho certeza disso, então eu tento não ficar tensa enquanto contemplo os lugares alternativos em que poderia aterrissar. O lado prático de mim fecha os olhos e espera nervosamente.

Alguns momentos depois, ele sai da minha boca e eu posso sentir o caloroso fluxo de líquido aterrissando no meu corpo. Eu não tenho idéia se ele está apontando, ou apenas deixando solto, mas meus seios estão pingando agora. Eu tento o máximo que posso me concentrar em como o meu Mestre está me fazendo sentir bem, em vez do sentimento oposto do outro lado do meu corpo. Se tivesse sido Edward a gozar em cima de mim, eu teria apreciado a sensação, mas isto era diferente, de alguma forma, pela falta de conexão com Garrett. Eu pensei sobre quão erótico era ser usada como brinquedo do Mestre, e isso me levou a uma melhor situação.

Quando eu tinha invertido a situação em algo sujo e quente na minha cabeça, eu percebi que ainda estava sendo batida com a pá. A picada da placa plana que atinge a minha carne me faz gemer baixinho, minha cabeça agora abaixada.

Muito mais leve, ele abaixa a pá e inicia tapas nos meus lábios nus, parando para esfregar a madeira contra eles periodicamente. Cada vez que ele passa por cima do meu clitóris e esfrega apenas o caminho certo, eu me contorço mais no seu colo. Após vários minutos da sua atenção, estou quase no limite de onde eu quero estar.

Infelizmente, o Mestre sabe disso também.

"Garotas pervertidas e sujas não conseguem gozar, conseguem, Srta. Swan?"

Eu choramingo.

"Não, Senhor Cullen".

Não há simplesmente nenhuma utilidade em combater isso. O tom, a sensação desta noite, me diz que eu vou para a cama como uma garota muito excitada.

"Sente-se." Ele ordena, as mãos já em meus quadris e me movendo antes que meu cérebro possa registrar o comando completo.

Seus dedos apertam minha cintura, reajustando a minha saia e, de alguma forma, abrindo a braguilha da sua calça antes que eu recupere a minha orientação. Eu estou de costas para ele e só sei que seu pênis está para fora porque eu posso senti-lo nas minhas costas, duro e pronto para mim. Antes que eu me perca pensando nisso, ele está dentro de mim, fodendo-me com tanta força que eu não consigo segurar os gritos de prazer.

Meus olhos abaixam para o chão por instinto, com receio de que Garrett vai me pegar olhando para ele e me deixar em problemas. Meu lábio inferior é sugado para dentro da minha boca, uma minúscula mordaça auto-imposta para esperançosamente me manter quieta. A tortura do Mestre me fodendo ao mesmo tempo em que Garrett observa é intensa. É esta a tortura pela qual eu ansiava, desejava e implorava.

Quando o Mestre goza, é uma espécie de alívio para mim. Eu sei que não terei que senti-lo deslizando para dentro e para fora, me fodendo forte e buscando seu próprio prazer de mim. Só de pensar nisso depois que ele termina faz o meu interior apertar e eu posso senti-lo escorrendo para fora de mim. De alguma forma, isso me faz sorrir, essa pequena conexão entre nós. Por mais que ele permita que outros joguem e estejam envolvidos, ele é o único que pode gozar dentro de mim, então eu vejo isso como um presente entre nós.

"Esperemos que isto a ensinará a manter o foco em seus estudos, Senhorita Swan." Ele diz. "Você pode ir".

Com isso, eu saio do seu corpo e faço o meu caminho para o chuveiro. Com o fluxo de água quente sobre o meu corpo, eu me limpo. Eu lavo o gozo de Garrett, minha culpa de amar cada porra de segundo do que todos nós acabamos de fazer juntos, e os sentimentos negativos que incham dentro de mim depois de algumas cenas e momentos.

Eu tomo um momento para chorar, para entrar na minha negatividade e auto-repulsa, e assim que eu tinha acabado de limpar a última lágrima e sugado o meu último soluço de suspiro, um corpo quente desliza por trás de mim no chuveiro.

**~ o O o ~**

A semana inteira, eu hesitei entre estar excitada, estar indignada, e me perguntando quando Edward testaria meus limites novamente. Eu estava tão ansiosa para a nossa próxima brincadeira forte que, quando Garrett apareceu e eu sabia que estávamos nos divertindo com uma cena em particular, uma parte de mim ficou desapontada.

Eu odiava sentir o desapontamento em mim, e mais ainda quando eu o sentia na direção de Edward. Ele fazia o melhor que podia para atender as necessidades de nós dois, mas, ainda assim, agora que eu patinei naquela borda e descobri aquela elevação, eu a queria novamente.

Naquela noite, eu não consegui me conter por mais tempo e deixei uma nota para Edward em nosso local designado, dirigida ao Mestre. Eu uso todas as técnicas que eu sei, implorando e pedindo para ele me levar às alturas novamente, tentando ser respeitosa e apreciadora de tudo que ele já faz. Estou andando em uma linha fina, e eu me preocupo que ele pensará que estou tentando levantar do fundo. Tudo o que posso fazer é esperar que ele possa ver o quão desesperada e grata eu sou pela última vez, e como o meu amor e confiança por ele cresceram.

Como eu esperava, eu pareço não ter resposta enquanto a semana passa em diante. Minha ansiedade aumenta e estou ansiosa para o próximo fim de semana, no entanto.

É tudo por nada, no entanto, já que nosso tempo de brincadeira é limitado aos breves segmentos ao longo das nossas porções sem trabalho da nossa semana e fim de semana.

**~ o O o ~**

O Mestre atribui-me uma tarefa de escrever no meu diário e comecei a fazer isso. Ele quer saber o que é sobre a cena de não-cortar-completamente que me faz querer mais. Este ensaio poderia levar dias para escrever, eu penso quando minha caneta encontra o papel.

Estou tão absorta em meus escritos e pensamentos que não ouço Edward entrar no quarto, mas quando a venda desliza sobre meus olhos, eu sei que só pode ser ele. Meu pulso está envolto por couro frio, depois o outro, e eu estou sendo puxada para levantar.

"Levante-se, estamos caminhando".

Agora que eu já ouvi sua voz e recebi garantias de que realmente é o Mestre, eu solto um suspiro profundo e inalo para me encontrar, situando-me, permitindo que aquela garota acorde e jogue.

O sorriso se espalha em toda a minha boca enquanto caminhamos, o Mestre me manipulando rudemente, do jeito que ele sabe que eu amo. Minha bunda tem sido espancada para eu me mover mais rápido, palavras sombrias sussurradas em meu ouvido para trazer à tona a minha expectativa, e eu posso sentir todo o meu corpo e cérebro se preparando. Esta vai ser a noite que eu queria.

Chegamos em algum lugar da casa e eu sou empurrada para baixo de joelhos. O chão nu os encontra de uma forma cruel e eu não posso encontrar em mim para ficar chateada.

"Implore-me." Ele diz simplesmente. As duas palavras matando-me da melhor maneira possível.

"Por favor, Mestre." Eu imploro na minha voz mais amável, sentindo o calor dele na minha frente.

Sabendo que ele ainda tem suas roupas pelos sons que suas calças fizeram enquanto andávamos até aqui me faz doer e queimar para estender as mãos e despi-lo, para mostrar a ele como eu realmente gostaria de implorar.

"Por favor, deixe-me mostrar exatamente o quanto eu estou grata." Eu digo. "Deixe-me adorá-lo e mostrar o meu apreço por tudo que você faz para mim".

Cada dente do zíper deslizando para baixo quebra em meus ouvidos, e eu lambo meus lábios em antecipação. Sua mão forte cobre a minha mandíbula, a outra guiando seu pau em minha boca e eu o lambo e chupo com abandono. Meu corpo reage visceralmente à sua reação sonora, e eu resisto à vontade de balançar.

A mão dele continua a acariciar meu rosto, puxar meu cabelo, guiando-me enquanto ele fode a minha boca. Estou delirando com o prazer e o amor e a luxúria enquanto continuamos, e quando ele bate no fundo da minha boca, eu o engulo avidamente. Não é porque eu amo (ou até mesmo goste) o sabor, mas porque é ele, o seu presente, e eu quero tomar tudo, cada simples momento.

Satisfeito, ele empurra na junção da minha clavícula, removendo a minha boca do seu corpo. "Você quer que eu a empurre ao limite, garota?" Ele pergunta.

"Por favor." Eu peço novamente.

"Cuidado com o que você pede".

Puxando-me do chão, ele me guia para algum lugar rapidamente. Minha orientação no cômodo é logo perdida, o meu sentido da visão privando-me dos marcadores de costume e informação. Quando meu corpo pressiona contra uma mesa fria, eu o sinto diretamente atrás de mim. Ele está duro e esfregando, e suas mãos vão para os meus seios imediatamente, cobrindo e puxando.

"Suba na mesa." Ele diz baixinho ao meu ouvido. Sua voz assumiu um tom áspero, um que eu conheço depois de muitas conversas que é algo exigido dele, para chegar ao lugar que ele precisa estar em sua própria mente.

É metal, a mesa, e minha pele espeta com a sensação dela abaixo de mim. Eu situo o meu corpo e espero pelo que parece como horas.

"Mãos acima da cabeça".

Meu corpo se estende, ensinado e apertado, enquanto eu levanto meus braços. É provavelmente exatamente como parece - que eu estou exposta e esperando, aberta e pronta para o que quer que ele me dê.

Um barulho de "clic" assusta-me dos meus pensamentos, e ele se repete. _Clic, clic, clic._ Então? O som inconfundível de uma chama. Uma chama muito alta.

O pânico começa a consumir-me quando eu ouço o assobio do fogo se movendo. Eu sei - realmente sei - que Edward nunca me machucaria, mas este barulho? Isso assusta-me fodidamente.

E me excita.

Eu tento, inutilmente, controlar a minha respiração. Eu sei que se eu continuar a inspirar e expirar nesse ritmo, eu terei que usar a minha palavra de segurança. Eu simplesmente não posso permitir que isso aconteça, não neste momento pelo qual eu pedi com tanta freqüência, e eu fecho meus olhos ainda mais apertados por trás do tecido.

O barulho na sala desaparece e eu começo a recitar poesia. e.e. Cummings e Dickinson cantam para mim, suas palavras uma força contra os meus pensamentos. Enquanto eu estou cavando profundamente em minha cabeça para encontrar um outro poema decorado para recitar, eu percebo que há dedos frios em minha pele. Quanto tempo eles estiveram lá, não tenho idéia.

Eu não posso ouvir a chama mais, mas realmente não posso dizer se isso é porque ela se foi, ou porque estou distraída. Dedos provocando, tocando e me oferecendo prazer percorrem um longo caminho para me ajudar a acalmar-me também.

O calor espalha-se na minha barriga, mas antes de eu atribuí-lo às mãos trabalhando em mim, eu percebo que elas estão roçando a superfície após o calor.

_Após o calor. _

A respiração irregular deixa a minha boca e eu inspiro pelo nariz, quase confirmando minhas suspeitas. Espero até que a sensação quente passe sobre mim várias vezes, e então eu estou certa - Edward está usando fogo no meu corpo.

Imagino minúsculos pêlos chamuscando, a pele ficando vermelho brilhante, e suas mãos sobre mim, extinguindo a chama literal. O calor viaja através do meu estômago, do arco e da inclinação do meu peito, na parte interna das minhas coxas (que eu, inconscientemente, espalho mais abertas), e vários outros lugares.

Estou quente - não apenas do calor, mas pelo que ele está fazendo. Ele se atreveu a ir a este lugar comigo de novo, e o prazer mental é incomparável. Os pensamentos do que ele está fazendo me assustam, realmente me assustam, sabendo que ele poderia fazer tal dano se as coisas saíssem do controle, mas eu repetidamente me lembro para confiar nele. Ele não tem feito nada além de merecê-la ao longo dos anos, e não tem sido nada além de extremamente seguro comigo.

Lembrando-me do presente, da nossa ligação, eu caio alegremente mais profundamente na minha cabeça.

Cobrindo e acariciando continuamente e indefinidamente, até que eu sinto como se meu corpo todo estivesse simultaneamente pegando fogo e sendo estimulado pelas suas ações. Preocupo-me que eu poderia gozar apenas das suas mãos sobre mim, apenas com o pensamento do que ele está fazendo e o modo como as minhas pernas estão movendo, buscando o atrito que me foi negado por tanto tempo. A pontada da sua mão dando um tapa na minha coxa me lembra que eu sou proibida, e eu faço o meu melhor para ficar deitada imóvel de novo.

O corpo do Mestre está sobre mim, em mim, pele esfregando contra cada ponto irritadamente sensibilizado, e eu simplesmente quero mais. A pontada das chamas dói, mas o desejo por ele queima mais quente. Quando ele finalmente entra em mim, eu arqueio minhas costas e vocalizo algo que não pode sequer ser descrito como um gemido, desafiando a definição. Ele é tão bom, mesmo onde dói.

Longo, firme, forte, ele me fode ao seu lazer, as pontas dos dedos traçando o que eu só posso imaginar como os pontos em que ele me tocou com a chama. A pontada ressoa através do meu corpo à medida que nos movemos juntos. Mesmo que ele tome, ele dá. Pequenos toques, tapinhas, é para mim e para ele. Suas palavras são calmas e suaves, nada e tudo ao mesmo tempo, e quando ele goza, ele está silencioso e imóvel.

Por dentro, eu sou qualquer coisa menos imóvel.

Eu espero, seu corpo ainda contra o meu. Eu posso sentir sua respiração, recuperando o fôlego, perseguindo o seu ritmo. Quando ele se levanta para longe de mim, eu choramingo mesmo tão levemente, sentindo falta da sua presença.

Uma das suas mãos toma a minha direita, abaixando-a para o meu corpo e, juntos, nossos dedos mergulham para o interior. Os seus curvam e pressionam, os meus são frenéticos e cheios de apreciação da oportunidade. Trabalhamos juntos até que eu estou bem no auge, assustadoramente consciente de que eu não tinha recebido permissão para gozar.

"Por favor." Eu peço novamente, desta vez por algo completamente diferente. "Por favor." Minha voz é suave e frágil, o meu corpo vibrando na borda.

Diretamente no meu ouvido, a palavra ressoa, e meu mundo se despedaça. "Goze." É tudo o que leva, tendo sido mantida carente e desejando há muito tempo já.

Eu gozo, longa e fortemente, os músculos apertando os dedos, e minha voz criando novas palavras e sons. Lágrimas escorrem dos meus olhos, molhando minha venda, e estou certa que este é o melhor, mais forte e mais intenso orgasmo que eu já tive.

Sem permissão, eu me encolho em mim mesma quando meu corpo começa a relaxar. Eu não tenho escolha, eu posso sentir o quase visceral desmoronamento, e eu estou trabalhando por instinto, me protegendo. Do quê, eu não tenho idéia porque, francamente, a parte mais difícil já terminou. Fisicamente, pelo menos.

Eu quero dobrar-me em mim mesma, atando meu corpo com tecido e pensamentos, e escapar. Eu não entendo os pensamentos mesmo que eu os tenha, e me pergunto se eu, de alguma forma, tenho danificado alguma parte importante de mim além do reparo.

Edward me move, como, eu não tenho idéia, mas antes que eu possa contemplar a logística, estou refrescada pelo cobertor de algodão na nossa cama, e aquecida por dentro e pelos seus toques e palavras.

Silenciosamente, ele está sussurrando para mim. Lembrando-me o quanto ele me ama, mas eu posso ouvir a pergunta em sua voz. Eu nem sei qual é a resposta, não sei mais nada.

Meu corpo se ergue quando eu grito, uma emoção movendo-me.

Quando eu posso respirar novamente, a calma está nublando meu cérebro finalmente, eu percebo que não estou mais com os olhos vendados. Eu abro meus olhos infinitamente, permitindo que a luz tranquilize-me que eu estou bem.

As mãos de Edward acariciam meu rosto, escovando meus cabelos de onde ele foi emaranhado, e ele me beija levemente.

Em suas palavras, em sua expressão, eu sei que ele entende. Eu sei que ele entende o canto em que acabamos de ir, e quão profundo o momento foi entre nós. Eu posso ver nos seus olhos que ele sente isso também.

"Bem-vinda de volta." Ele diz.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Então, o que acharam de todas as cenas? Primeiro com a participação de Garrett e agora com fogo... o próximo é o último cap., será que Edward vai revelar o seu "segredo" para Bella?_

_Deixem reviews e até domingo!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	3. Chapter 3

**ATENÇÃO: Este é um tema sensível. Esta história é sobre Edgeplay, nós realmente estamos patinando na borda desta vez, e este capítulo ****NÃO é sexy. Ela não se destina a excitar ou excitá-lo. Destina-se a ser outra peça do quebra-cabeça na jornada deste Edward e desta Bella.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

"Eu não posso fazer isso." Ele diz.

Ele é inflexível. Eu posso dizer que influenciá-lo será difícil, mas eu vejo uma centelha de algo que me faz pensar que não é uma causa completamente perdida.

"Por que não?" Eu pergunto.

O sofá é de alguma forma duro e inflexível debaixo de mim, quando todas as vezes antes tem sido um ponto macio de relaxamento e conforto. Eu me movo, tentando encontrar uma posição diferente e alguma pequena suavidade contra a minha pele para equilibrar a dureza dentro do meu corpo.

Edward também move em seu lugar, e eu posso ver o desconforto em seu rosto.

"Eu não quero." Ele diz. "Eu não quero te machucar desse jeito. Degradá-la desse jeito".

Eu rio desta resposta.

"Edward, com certeza você me machucou de outras maneiras? Degradou-me também?"

"É diferente." Ele argumenta. "Aquelas foram feitas sob certas condições, e com amor".

"Amor?" Eu bufo. "E esta é uma condição e circunstância muito específica. Teremos limites claros e pré-acordados. Eu não estou pedindo nada fora ou diferente do que já fizemos".

"Isso não é verdade." Ele sussurra. "É muito diferente, e você sabe por que".

O olhar que ele tem em seu rosto explica tudo, e ele está certo, eu sei por que. Mas essa é a razão exata por que eu quero isso, por que eu vou argumentar mais uma vez que eu preciso que ele faça isso por mim. Mesmo quando ele se retira da discussão, eu sei que sua mente ainda está trabalhando nisso, ainda processando e tentando encontrar uma maneira de dar isso a mim. Porque, tanto quanto eu sei que eu preciso disso, eu suspeito que Edward sabe que eu preciso ainda mais.

Nossos momentos de jogo caem em um período de calmaria, de rotina, veja você, depois dessa conversa. Bondage, sensações, orgasmo (dele, não meus). Lave, enxágue, repita. A distância de Edward me incomoda porque não apenas rasteja nos momentos em que jogamos, se arrasta em tudo. Seus olhos perdem a sua vibração, sua voz não tem a paixão com que ele normalmente fala, e seu corpo é mole e flácido.

Isso começa a pesar sobre mim, que minha vida, minha bagagem, tem este efeito estendido sobre ele também.

Vejo-me agindo fora, provocando-o, e assim, recebendo mais punições. Ficamos presos nesse ciclo, e nós dois estamos saindo do controle mais e mais alto - sua frustração com o meu comportamento aumenta cada vez mais, e minha própria necessidade de sentir dor, de ser realmente punida pelo meu passado, meu presente, tudo. A necessidade de senti-lo lamber e cicatrizar minha pele ferida, machucar e curar-me, marca meu coração e deixa que as lágrimas que eu sou tão incapaz de derramar durante o dia caiam como chuva na escuridão do nosso espaço juntos.

Finalmente, uma noite, isso quebra. Eu não sei quem sussurra isso primeiro, ou mesmo se alguém diz alguma coisa, mas nós dois acabamos. Meu corpo e mente estão esgotados, perto de quebrados, e meu espírito está preso por um fio fino.

Eu estou deitada no banco arqueando e ofegando entre meus soluços. Eu não posso nem trazer-me a olhar para ele, para verificá-lo, para me importar. Estou tão perdida na minha cabeça, tão tão perdida.

Por vários minutos, tudo que eu posso pensar é em _respirar_.

Focar naquelas sete letras permite que o meu cérebro lentamente volte à função semi-normal e eu percebo que não tenho idéia por que paramos. Eu não disse a palavra de segurança, e agora que estou peneirando e repetindo os acontecimentos na minha cabeça, não me lembro de Edward dizer nada.

Eu levanto minha cabeça e olho para ele. Quando eu o encontro no canto, suas costas debruçadas todo o caminho para onde as paredes se encontram, não tenho certeza do que pensar. Demora alguns minutos mais para eu compor meus próprios pensamentos e perceber que, neste momento, ele pode precisar de mim mais do que eu preciso dele.

Felizmente, eu não estou amarrada a nada, então eu levanto e ando até ele. Sua cabeça está em suas mãos, descansando sobre os joelhos, que estão puxados firmemente contra o seu peito. Eu não sei o que dizer, não sei como abordá-lo, ou esta discussão.

Minhas pernas dobram e, no piloto automático, eu me sento ao lado dele. Nossos corpos têm um pequenino espaço entre eles, e eu tenho medo de tocá-lo. Tenho medo de que, se eu o fizer, ele vai olhar para mim e eu verei todos os danos e tristeza projetados de volta para mim. Essa é a última coisa que eu quero, então eu sento e espero.

Nossa respiração começa a sincronizar e posso dizer que ele está se movendo através de humores diversos. A emoção parece rolar para fora dele, e eu posso sentir quando ela se foi da tristeza à raiva para a resolução.

"Eu quero ajudar você." Ele começa. "Eu só não sei se eu posso. Eu não sei se eu posso ir lá na minha mente. Como eu faço isso e não me torno aquela pessoa?"

Pela primeira vez, eu não tenho uma resposta. Ele está perguntando a única resposta que eu não tenho. Eu realmente quero responder a ele, no entanto. Eu tropeço, resmungando e gaguejando poucas palavras, em seguida, percebo que é inútil.

"Eu não sei. Eu não tinha pensado nisso." Confesso. "Mas nós dois somos pessoas diferentes nos confins do que fazemos juntos, dessa maneira Você não é aquela pessoa, você está apenas fazendo algo que eu pedi a você para fazer. Você sabe o que eu quero dizer".

Ele está quieto e pensativo, e eu não posso evitar observá-lo. Ele é tão bonito, mesmo nesse estado de dor. Eu quero segurá-lo em meus braços e consolá-lo, este homem me dando estes presentes mais e mais. Quero lembrá-lo de tudo o que ele fez por mim, por nós, e quanto eu o adoro. Principalmente, eu quero que ele me ouça, para realmente compreender-me e confiar que essas coisas que eu pedi a ele são possíveis sem dano permanente entre nós.

"Eu acho..." Ele faz uma pausa e respira fundo. "Eu acho que quando você coloca dessa forma, faz sentido. O ato, não a pessoa. Isto é o que você quer?"

"Sim".

"Você acha que isso vai ajudá-la?" Ele pergunta. "Quero dizer, realmente ajudar? Porque não vai apenas piorar as coisas?"

Ah, a pergunta de um milhão de dólares. Eu me perguntei isso tantas vezes, eu perdi o controle da contagem. Eu também conversei com várias outras submissas e alguns escravos, e tivemos algumas discussões em grupo sobre a dinâmica das pessoas nessas situações de jogo.

"Pode ser, eu não posso mentir, Edward. Posso estar errada e isso poderia tornar as coisas exponencialmente piores na minha cabeça, mas tenho um palpite de que não vai. Eu já passei por coisas o bastante, pensei sobre isso o suficiente, e o jeito que eu acho que poderíamos trabalhar seria diferente o bastante, mas ainda similar, você entende?" Eu divagava, tentando encontrar a única coisa que posso pensar que o convenceria. "Eu acho que preciso experimentar essa completa perda de controle com alguém que eu confie, alguém que vai tomá-lo de mim, mas que eu sei, absolutamente _sei, _que não está me machucando".

Enquanto ele fala, ele vira o rosto para o meu. "Como você quer que isso seja diferente?" Ele parece curioso, e eu estou grata que ele ainda está sobre a mesa para discussão.

"Por um lado," eu começo, "eu quero saber quando e onde isso vai acontecer. Quero saber exatamente o que você vai fazer, e eu não quero uma palavra de segurança".

Edward balança a cabeça. "De jeito nenhum. Eu não me importo se você não pretende usá-la, não há absolutamente nenhuma maneira do caralho que eu farei isso sem uma palavra de segurança".

"Ok." Eu digo. Não há nenhum ponto em discutir – palavra de segurança ou não, eu não vou usá-la. Se isso o faz se sentir melhor, é uma coisa que posso admitir.

"Eu concordo que você deve saber quando e onde, mas eu não sei se saber tudo o que tenho planejado vai ajudá-la. Não vai levá-la a sair do momento?" Ele pergunta. "Eu também não sei como vou reagir até que eu esteja no momento, e eu quero ser capaz de ser flexível. Eu não quero concordar com algo que eu não posso fazer e então nós dois estarmos fora da cena e isso será inútil".

Conversamos, negociamos e barganhamos, por horas. Finalmente, nós concordamos com os termos. Estamos de acordo sobre uma data em várias semanas, no futuro, mas decidimos que deixar o tempo exato e o local para Edward é o melhor. Ele está certo, em uma série de maneiras, que eu não quero saber muitos detalhes. Eu vou me preocupar e isso vai girar em meu cérebro em uma sequência infinita, e esta deveria ser uma experiência calmante para mim. Bem, tão calmante quanto ela pode ser.

As semanas passam lentamente. O tempo assumiu um novo significado para mim, e eu posso ver Edward relaxar, o que me surpreende. Conversamos mais sobre o que está por vir, e mesmo que eu me sinta preparada, eu sei que não há maneira que eu possa realmente estar preparada para o que nós concordamos em fazer.

Eu não durmo a noite toda antes. Eu cochilo aqui e ali, mas, na maior parte, eu me preocupo. Preocupo-me que eu não estou fazendo a escolha certa. Preocupo-me que isto vai empurrar Edward longe demais. Estou preocupada que isso vai me empurrar longe demais, e que eu ficarei irremediavelmente quebrada depois.

Eu me preocupo muito.

Felizmente, eu não tenho que trabalhar. Na verdade, eu tirei folga até o início da próxima semana, assim como Edward, em uma tentativa de pré-planejar cuidados posteriores o suficiente. Quem pode realmente prever o que será "o suficiente", no entanto? Eu tento o máximo que posso para estar calma, além de pronta. Edward e eu mandamos e respondemos mensagens de texto como qualquer outro dia normal. Suas palavras parecem acalmar-me e reafirmar que ele está bem com as coisas. Eu sei que ele está chegando a um ponto onde ele pode ver a necessidade desse dia, a importância e o peso disso, e isso me deixa contente. Eu sei que ele planejou tudo tão à frente de modo que ele teria tempo para ficar com a cabeça no lugar certo, e é uma das coisas que eu amo sobre ele - ele não teria concordado se não tivesse sido capaz de pensar que ele poderia executá-lo perfeitamente, e tivesse a fé necessária em nós dois.

O sol se põe e minha ansiedade cresce. Será que ele esqueceu? Será que ele mudou de idéia? Um reality show está passando na sala de estar, e eu não me preocupei em tirar meu pijama. Eu caio no sono com a minha blusa de alças torcidas, as pernas das calças puxadas para cima, mas eu não consigo sequer me incomodar para me preocupar, estou tão exausta.

Sou assustada acordada - sendo levantada, carregada, não gentilmente, em algum lugar. Eu não consigo ver. Eu mal consigo respirar, já, meu peito tão apertado com antecipação.

"Edward?" Eu pergunto, frenética.

Nada. Nem um som de sua garganta, nenhuma confirmação, nenhuma negação.

O vazio toma conta de mim. De repente, meu instinto de luta entra em ação, e eu estou coçando, arranhando, batendo, mordendo. Estou fazendo o que puder para sair disso, meu cérebro simplesmente apavorado. Lembro-me que eu pedi isso, mas não adianta - não importa porque agora, meu cérebro não está neste momento. Meu cérebro está preso naquela época. A última vez que isso aconteceu. A última vez que senti isto realmente fora de controle.

Eu posso dizer que ele está lutando, e meu corpo aterrissa em algum lugar. Eu tento o máximo que posso para descobrir onde estou. Eu estou do lado de fora? De dentro? Há chão duro debaixo de mim, mas poderia ser o piso. Meu pânico simplesmente aumenta. Meu corpo se move, empurra, e eu me estendo e luto mais. Eu posso sentir que estou o machucando, mas eu não me importo. Eu preciso disto. Eu preciso machucá-lo, o homem que me feriu tão profundamente.

Minhas mãos são tomadas fora do meu controle, de alguma forma, em algum lugar. Eu não tenho tempo para me concentrar nelas, ou no que ele faz com elas, até que eu sinta algo frio contra o meu peito. O rasgo do tecido grita em meus ouvidos, e eu me sinto tão exposta. Humilhada. Vazia. Aberta. Perdida.

Eu paro de lutar. Não há nenhum ponto, e eu sei disso. Eu quero viver, quero ver outro dia, quero ver minha família e, para fazer isso, eu sei que tenho que ceder.

Na minha cabeça, eu estou cantando que, se eu der isso a ele, ele vai me deixar ir. Ele prometeu várias vezes, o homem na minha cabeça, e eu acredito nele, por algum motivo. É a minha única escolha, a minha única esperança.

Da minha boca, eu percebo, estou gritando. É tão alto que minha garganta dói e meus ouvidos doem, mas eu não posso parar. Tecido invade e, novamente, estou sufocada.

Eu posso ouvi-_lo_ de forma tão clara, exatamente no meu ouvido, sua voz gutural nojenta, enquanto ele me diz para ficar quieta. Ele me lembra que ele vai me soltar, assim que ele terminar. Eu não quero ver minha família morrer, quero? Ele pergunta, e a dor com esse pensamento ondula através de mim. Eu faria qualquer coisa para poupar a minha família – qualquer coisa.

Então, eu faço.

Fiquei ali deitada no meu corpo, mas não ali, e eu o deixei me foder. Deixei que ele me machucasse, corpo e alma, e eu o deixei tomar o que não foi dado, nunca, a ninguém.

Minhas lágrimas encharcam a venda em meus olhos. Meus gritos se tornam soluços. Meu corpo é flexível e meu cérebro é transportado de volta àqueles anos.

Brevemente, eu me pergunto se eu ficarei presa neste momento, nesta dor. Pergunto-me se este era um jogo perigoso comigo mesma, tentando reescrever essa memória, repetir e reescrever esta história. A dor me leva de volta ao abrigo, no entanto, e eu não posso pensar em nada além do que ele está fazendo ao meu corpo.

Horas, minutos, segundos, eu não tenho nenhuma idéia, nenhuma maneira de marcar o tempo mais, passando, e eu percebo que estou sozinha. Eu estou sem lágrimas, sem voz para gritar, fora de tudo. Vazia, de novo.

As coisas normais que eu faço para me controlar neste lugar dentro do meu cérebro voltam para mim. Respiro profundamente, sacudo os meus dedos, eu tento mover minhas pernas. A dor é tão intensa, dentro e fora, e eu sinto como se eu tivesse sido rasgada em duas. Mesmo que eu saiba que é uma memória, e sei que Edward não me prejudicou da mesma maneira, na mesma medida, a dor física passa por cima de mim.

Eu desvio entre a realidade e a memória, corpo e cérebro lutando juntos e um contra o outro, travando uma guerra de decisão. Quando estou na realidade, posso dizer que o meu corpo não está tão prejudicado como foi naquela época e, por um breve momento, eu estou com raiva de Edward. Eu esperava que esta experiência limpasse a anterior, como se escrita em um quadro branco, mas não há nada que possa fazer isso. Nada.

A realidade de uma memória não ser capaz de ultrapassar a outra me atinge e minhas lágrimas começam de novo. Definhando, minha cabeça cai para o lado, e eu estou perdida de novo na memória. Tentando me encontrar onde quer que ele me deixou, tentando descobrir onde eu estou, como chegar em casa, como cobrir isso tudo. Fingir. Estar bem.

Mesmo antes que eu possa me levantar do chão agora congelando, meu cérebro começou a trabalhar horas extras para consertá-lo, para apagar e encobrir, e esquecer. Para escondê-lo em algum lugar secreto que não pode ser tocado, falado, ou sentido novamente.

Exceto, eu a abri como uma ferida aberta, e eu volto para mim mesma, meu verdadeiro eu, deitada no chão, exposta e ferida. Está quieto, mas eu sei que ele ainda está aqui. Nós concordamos que ele vai esperar por eu tocá-lo, para que ele saiba que eu estou bem, mas eu não sei se eu estou ainda. Eu ainda estou flutuando e nadando e incerta.

Estou com frio, no entanto, e é o arrepio do meu corpo que provoca o meu cérebro a reagir e responder, querendo desesperadamente ficar neste momento, no agora, e se reagrupar. Uma última ofegada trêmula de ar é aspirada através dos meus pulmões, e eu percebo que a minha boca está livre. Não há mordaça, não existem amarras, não há homem mau. Não mais.

Curvando-me para o meu lado, eu desenho cada parte do meu corpo em meu centro. Meus braços envoltos em torno dos meus joelhos e eu dobro meu queixo ao peito. Eu quero ser o menor possível neste momento porque muito é incerto.

Como Edward pode amar isso, amar-me, afinal?

Como alguém sensato e racional pode ter solicitado isso? Querer isso?

Quebrando o nosso acordo, a mão de Edward repousa no meu ombro. É leve e pesada. Perfeita, e toda errada. Quando ele diz meu nome, eu quebro e desmorono novamente. Eu fico no momento, mas ele me esmaga. Antes que eu possa ir muito longe em meus pensamentos, Edward tem-me em seu colo. É quente e macio, e embora eu não consiga fazer-me abrir meus olhos ainda, seu toque me mantém junta.

"Bella," ele diz quase tão baixinho que eu não posso ouvir, "é mais de meia-noite. Vou levar você para dentro, ok?"

Eu não confio em minha voz para falar palavras em vez de deixar sair gritos, então eu aceno contra o seu peito. Meus olhos doem de ficar fechados tão apertados por tanto tempo. Cores que há muito tempo explodiram atrás deles com a intensidade com a qual eu os tinha fechado desvaneceram, mas elas podem muito bem ser super coladas para tudo que eu me importo. Abri-los significa que eu reconheço que isso aconteceu, e eu ainda não estou lá. Ainda não estou pronta.

Meu corpo parece vibrar com adrenalina e energia uma vez que estou ligeiramente aquecida pelo que assumo ser a nossa casa. As mãos de Edward estão no meu rosto, limpando a umidade do meu rosto e alisando minhas sobrancelhas, pressionando os músculos do meu rosto e fazendo-os relaxar.

Finalmente, eu abro meus olhos. Cuidadosamente num primeiro momento, piscando e apreciando que não há luz forte no quarto, mas depois completamente. Bem, tanto quanto posso, considerando que eles estão certamente inchados. Ele é um borrão, mas ele é Edward, e ele tem-me em seus braços ainda. Ele parece pálido, desgrenhado, chateado, mas não posso dizer se é mais voltado para mim, ou para si mesmo. Talvez ambos.

Eu me movo e sento-me ereta em seus braços, nunca colocando qualquer distância entre nós, precisando dele, mais perto dele, na verdade. Seus braços se movem em torno de mim e novamente me sinto como se ele estivesse me segurando junta. Meu queixo descansa em seu ombro e eu respiro e penso e considero.

"Banho?" Eu pergunto. Minha voz rachada quando eu falo, rouca de tudo, e hesitante.

"Claro".

Ele nos leva ao boxe, e quando eu estou em meus pés outra vez, é outro momento que serve para aterrar minha mente, meus pensamentos. Eu estou aqui. Estou segura. Eu sou amada.

Durante todo o tempo que passamos no chuveiro, nós nos tocamos, limpando nossos corpos juntos, mas não falamos. Eu não estou pronta, e eu não tenho certeza se ele está também. Em um lugar tão estranho e verdadeiramente assustador estivemos juntos agora, eu me preocupo que nunca poderemos voltar para onde estávamos antes. A verdade é que eu não estou mesmo certa de tudo o que transpirou, tanto tempo gasto fora do meu próprio corpo e cérebro, ao mesmo tempo protegendo-me e revivendo. Eu percebo que terei que pedir-lhe para me contar, isso me mata - que eu vou forçá-lo a revivê-lo também. Mas eu sei que ele vai, de bom grado.

Acima de tudo, neste momento, posso sentir o quanto ele me ama. Não me ama pela minha submissão, não me ama pelo meu corpo, ou meu cérebro, ou qualquer coisa em particular. O quanto ele me ama por tudo o que eu sou, defeitos _e_ perfeições.

Quando estamos em nossa cama, o nosso lugar seguro, o calor me cerca. Edward, nossos cobertores, todos os cheiros, sons e sensações que eu amo.

Levará semanas para nós encontrarmos nosso ritmo de novo. Semanas para refazer os eventos daquela noite. Semanas para jogar com segurança e conforto nos confins do nosso quarto.

Nós encontramos nosso caminho, juntos. Eu encontro o meu caminho para a paz na minha própria cabeça e coração, com a mão de Edward na minha. Ele encontra o caminho para a paz com o que ele fez vendo-me tão feliz e leve, mais do que ele já viu, ele diz. E eu acredito nele porque eu sinto isso.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>_

_Eu realmente espero que você sinta que eu lidei com esse assunto da forma delicada que ele merece._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Espero que tenham gostado dessa pequena fic, é um assunto um pouco diferente do que a maioria está acostumada a ler, mas é bom para abrirmos nossa mente..._

_Obrigada a quem acompanhou!_

_E, pela última vez aqui..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


End file.
